Love is
by kimco
Summary: Eponine can finally see that Marius will never love her. Enjolras tries to show Eponine that he is the one who will always love her. Enjolras/Eponine ENJONINE. ON HIATUS


Eponine sat outside in the rain. She was starting to realise that Marius will never love her. Her hair was getting wet and her clothes were soaked, but she didn't care anymore. She'd been living a lie her whole life. She had convinced herself that she had a chance with Marius. But no. He was never going to feel the same way she felt. She felt her eyes fill with tears and fall down her cheeks. They were camouflaged by the rain that was falling onto her face.

Suddenly she couldn't feel the rain anymore. It was like it stopped but she could still hear it. She looked up and saw Enjolras kneeling in front of her carrying a red umbrella that was shielding her from the rain. He smiled a small smile at her, "Are you ok?"

Eponine quickly wiped her eyes, "I'm fine, fine, don't worry."

Enjolras smirked, "If you were fine you wouldn't be sitting out here in the rain crying. Come on, let's get you home before you catch a cold." Enjolras stood up and held his hand out to Eponine. Eponine hesitated at first but took the hand. Enjolras helped her to her feet. Enjolras took off his red jacket and put it around Eponine who was shivering from the cold. They started walking to Eponine's house in silence until Enjolras said, "What's on your mind 'Ponine?"

Eponine was silent for a moment and then said, "…Marius is never going to feel the same way I feel about him. What's the point in even trying anymore when I know it's useless?"

"Well, I know how you feel Eponine. I know how it feels to love someone and for them not to feel the same. It hurts."

"Enjolras, you don't know what love is. Your only love is Patria. You don't love anyone and no one loves you."

"…Right."

Eponine then felt a little guilty, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Of course people love you but you haven't ever fallen in love is what I'm saying. So, you can't possibly know how I feel."

Enjolras glanced over to Eponine, "What a bet?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I love you Eponine." Enjolras said. He stopped walking. Eponine stopped as well.

Eponine looked confused, "…What?"

"I love you. I know how you feel when Marius doesn't return your love because I go through the same thing every day because I love you, but I know that you will never feel the same, therefore I let the emotion slide and I hide my feelings from everyone when the truth is all I want to do is hold you close and have you as my own. So you can't say I don't know how you feel because I know how it feels to love someone who will never be yours." Eponine was stunned into silence. She honestly didn't know what was happening.

"Enjolras, just don't." Eponine said.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"I just figured out that my whole life has been a fairy tale and now you're making this stupid joke that you love me. How on earth do you think that's appropriate right now? I can't deal with it so just stop with this stupid joke."

Eponine walked on in the rain. Enjolras chased after her and tried to cover her with the umbrella, "It's not a joke 'Ponine, I love you with all my heart."

"No you don't Enjolras! I've known you all my life! We were kids together! Not once have you ever commented me or payed me any sought of kindness. You don't know what love is Enjolras. You've never been in a relationship. You've never had someone love you. You don't love me Enjolras, I know you don't. Your only love is Patria." Suddenly the umbrella that was hovering above Eponines head disappeared. Eponine stopped walking. Enjolras had gone. He'd left the umbrella on the floor. Eponine looked around for Enjolras. She picked up the umbrella and used it to walk home. She wasn't thinking of Marius anymore. She was thinking of Enjolras. Did he really mean all of those things?

Meanwhile Enjolras walked home in the rain without his umbrella or his red jacket. He left the umbrella for Eponine to use. He felt his tears fill his eyes, "I'll show you Eponine. I'll show you what you mean to me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comment?

Chloe


End file.
